In what obedience lies
by Megara-Liancourt
Summary: G1 An incident with Starscream leads Megatron to find that obedience and loyalty can be obtained other ways than beatings.


My first attempt to write a slash Transformer fan fiction.

Story line of "In what obedience lies…": G1 An incident with Starscream leads Megatron to find that obedience and loyalty can be obtained other ways than beatings.

Warning: Slash. Non-consensual at the beginning.

This fiction has a sequel in seven chapters: "To what Subservience Leads".

* * *

**In what obedience lies**

Starscream looked with attention at the disc, which glassy golden surface back his reflection like a perfect mirror. So, this was it: the disc that Megatron was carefully hiding from him and the other Decepticons. How many times had he watched closely his "fearless" leader turning the small media in his hands, before hiding it in a secret pocket in the armrest of his throne? Countless… Maybe if Megatron hadn't taken so obvious precautions to hide it, Starscream would have never tried to have a look at it.

"I wonder what's inside?" he questioned himself, turning the disc between his fingers. "Must be precious information…"

He started at the noise of the opening door and familiar footsteps, spark jumping in his chest at the idea the last person he wanted to see would storm in the deserted command room. _'Oh no! What is he doing here? He was supposed to recharge during the next five hours'_ he wondered in panic. He swiftly opened his canopy and slid the thin record device between his fuel pomp and his spark casing. A hiding place he was the only one to know. _'Megatron will never think having a look there and even less dare to put his fingers in,' _he pondered, trying to reassure himself. _'And I will return the disc back before he realized it's missing!"_

He had just the time to close his canopy that the harsh voice of Megatron boomed on his audio receptors.

"What are you doing beside my throne, you worthless little fool?"

Despite his efforts to stay calm, Starscream couldn't help but to stick to his usual behavior, trembling at the idea Megatron could discover his real activities. He turned around to face the tyrannical warlord, his face expressing a deep fright, and held his arms before him, as a protection against the blows.

"Megatron! Don't get angry… I was doing nothing bad! I swear!" he begged with his inerrable grating voice, pushed an octave higher than usual in an effort to look sincere.

His little comedy turned to an abrupt end as he miscalculated the space for retreat. He tried to withdraw but his knees bumped against the edge of the throne, and he fell down on the power symbol of the Decepticon Leader. Sitting there wasn't displeasing, but he knew that it was just to trigger a terrible storm of reprisals and insults from the current owner. He instinctively shielded his head with his arms and dreaded the punishment and the pain. Indeed, Megatron's ebony hands found their way to his neck, hauling him out of the throne.

O

"What do you think you're doing, Starscream?" Megatron breathed through greeted teeth, holding up his captive to optic range, "Can't you get on your sorry processor that this is not, and will never be, your place to sit?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just fell back on it!" tried to justify the panicky Seeker.

"Oh, you fell… Then now, go crawl at my feet, little worm!"

Megatron sent Starscream fly some ten good metres away from the throne, grinning when the body of his second in command crashed with a loud clang on the metal ground. Starscream gave out a pained and afraid "squeak", and curled into a bowl, waiting for further beating to increase his pain.

However, Megatron betrayed his usual "torture habits". Instead of reaching his subordinate, he sat in his majestic chair and covered with an annoyed glance his lieutenant.

"I'm fed up with your provocations and cowardice, Starscream. Out of my sight, now! I don't want to see you around me today!" he eventually shrieked, while the flier tentatively knelt on his knees. Once he was sure Starscream was looking at him, he pointed his black fusion cannon on his direction and fired the ground just before the blue hands. Starscream pushed a frightened cry and then flew away before a second shot came.

"Moron! Disgusting little coward!" rumbled Megatron, setting his hands on the armrest. He felt that something had been moved on the right one, the panel of the secret pocket wasn't at its original place.

"The slagging… Little…Brat… He-" Megatron snarled, opening the panel, finding the pocket empty.

His fist smashed the armrest, leaving a bump.

"You… Traitor!" he shrieked, standing up with anger, "I'm going to rip off your wings and plant them in your spark!!"

Furious and outraged, Megatron left the Command Room, promises of painful tortures flowing on his lips like rumors of thunder.

* * *

Starscream was still trembling when the doors of his quarters slid open. It hurt his pride to admit it, but Megatron had managed to scare him to death, once again. Visions of tortures passed before his optics, and his energon ran cold. They would be his fate if Megatron realized he had stolen one of his precious treasures. The sensation was all the more disturbing that the disc itself was pressed against his spark box. Starscream held a hand, brushing delicately the area of his chest beneath which his spark and the object were. A ghost smile graced his lips, fading when he realized the door of his quarter, against which he was leaning, was not locked. He extended his hand to press the button, but the doors slid open before he reached it. He didn't have time to move away or turn around that he realized he was briefly airborne, before his body rolled on the ground and his head slammed against the edge of the repair berth.

Dazed, he raised slowly his face and found himself staring at the madly burning optics of an enraged Megatron.

"Where is it?" roared the tyrant.

"What… What are you talking about?" stuttered Starscream, "I… I… Don't-"

The strong grip of a black hand smothered his excuses before he couldn't finish his sentence. Starscream was lifted to his berth, back and head slamming without mercy on the metal. The Decepticon leader pinned his body under his greater weight, leaving no hope of escape for him.

"I swear…I don't know what-"

The rapacious hand, still gripping his throat, sent his head and shoulders slam again against the berth.

"The disc!" shrieked Megatron, "Where is it?"

"I… I-"

The same shock hit his head repeatedly. Two, three, four times… He wanted to cry of pain, but the vice like grip around his neck was just crushing his vocal unit. By reflex, his hands clamped around the wrist of Megatron and his optics pleaded mercy to the ruthless leader. His conscious started to fade away as the grip tightened, like if it was aiming at his beheading.

Then the surroundings went black, and during an unknown time, Starscream felt nothing. No weight crushing his body, no grip cutting the string of his life… Progressively, his optics regained focus and he recognized, towering over him, the silver face and body of Megatron.

"The disc…Where is it?" repeated threateningly Megatron as he increased on the obsidian neck the pressure he had momentarily loosened.

Starscream shivered, realizing that his confession would be now the only way to save his life from the savagery of the beast. His right hand set up on his cockpit, palm brushing the glass.

"Unimaginative!" mocked Megatron, his free hand ripping open the yellow cockpit, ignoring the pleas for mercy. Black fingers dug without care.

Starscream couldn't repress a shriek at the sensation of invasion in his chest. Oh! This was for sure painful: rapacious fingers rushed away F-15 cockpit equipments, sending bolt of electricity in his whole torso. When all was gone, and the disc still unfound, the spark casing appeared to Megatron's angry optics.

"I should have known that a twisted mech' like you would have hidden it there!" he said with scorn.

Starscream stared at him pleadingly. The simple idea of having someone digging in his chest to reach his spark was too frightening. Showing or allowing somebody to touch the spark was an uncommon act among Transformers, except when two consenting Cybertronian wanted to share some privacy leading to intimacy. Having Megatron's hand rummaging in his chest was not exactly his ideal of intimacy. Gathering his thoughts, he was to yell at him to go away, when the idea of rebellion vanished from his processor.

"Aaaah!" was the scream he pushed when he felt Megatron's hand brushing the shell of his spark box. Sensors crackled, sending waves of electricity to the near circuits, heating them. The waves just kept growing and growing with intensity, while the black fingers were exploring meticulously the surface, the angles and the interstices between the casing and the other systems. Heat started to devour his chest and then invaded his midsection, legs and arms. Experiencing a sudden power failure, Starscream couldn't keep his hands clamped around Megatron's wrist. They fell, one on his chest, the other one on his wing. He shook his head in denial of what was happening deep into him. Megatron hated him… Megatron wanted to hurt him… and he fully returned the feeling to his leader. So why was he so reactive to the touch of the tyrant?

His question got no answer, as his arched his back and pushed a heated cry that sounded more like a moan of pleasure than a scream of pain. To get more stability to carry on his "exploration", Megatron had shifted his free hand and set it close to one of Starscream's wings, hitting the sensors at its edge. The flyer felt his body move up despite his will, the metal of his thighs brushing those of Megatron's hips, sending maddening fire sensations. The vents on his chest and head were working erratically, unable to absorb the cool air Starscream was desperately trying to inhale, mouth open.

Waves of electricity and heat increased and increased again, while Starscream tasted a pure chaos of sensations.

Primus! This was just wrong… and so ecstatic at the same time.

* * *

"Got you!" Megatron triumphed, taking out the disc from an interstice between the spark box and the fuel pomp. He thought he heard a strangled moan, but didn't take care, too eager to have his optics set on the disc and check for eventual degradation.

There was none. Satisfied, Megatron opened a compartment in his forearm and stored the precious media there.

"You see, Starscream, I always win. And you, you'll always-"

His words stopped at the edge of his lips, for the good reason he couldn't find the next part of the sentence on his CPU. It was just gone, replaced by the disturbing report his spark was bolting in his own chamber. Reason reported by his cerebral computer: visual stimulation.

He had to admit the display beneath him would have been able to raise the core temperature of any Transformer, even in the middle of a freezing storm. True, had Megatron's ever seen such a representation of…

'_Perfect and tempting submission?' _

'_Shut up!'_ he mentally ordered to the voice that was now laughing at him. And the end of his sentence that didn't want to come!

"You'll always get the attention you deserve…" he managed to finish, although he didn't recollect he had ever planned to say that.

Leaning down, Megatron just noticed the rise in temperature and the change of pattern in Starscream's energy field, while he mentally detailed the Seeker. Limbs sprawled luxuriously on the berth and between his thighs, Starscream was gazing vacantly in the space, looking lost and shaken. His left hand was resting close to his face, the right set loosely on his chest. His optics were glowing a bright ruby red like lights of a firework, and his vents were giving out a strange noise, like the ragged breath of humans after a big physical effort. However, what attracted the attention of Megatron was the spark exposed through the transparent casing, displaying rich shades of red and blue, swirling on itself like a crazy nova.

'_Overloading… Were you, Starscream? Under my touch?"_ Megatron wondered, half-amused, half-shocked. That had been a long time since he had caused such a reaction to another Transformer. His anger dropped fast, while he suddenly pondered how much the situation could become… unexpectedly pleasant.

'_Oh Starscream, when I think my hands were just aiming at hurting you… I wonder how you would have ended if I had done it to please you,'_ he eventually asked himself, lustful memories starting to resurface.

'_Why don't you try to show him how it could feel?'_ teased a voice, one of those that kept babbling in his head when he usually least expected and wanted.

'_Shut up! Go away! I'm here to punish him, because he tried to backstab me, as usual!'_

'_Then, why don't you walk away, now that you've broken him? Why do you just stand here? Over his body?''_

'_I'm still here because-'_

'_You want him… You've always had!'_

Megatron felt his spark tingling with pure, raw desire. He then realized there were now chance he'd leave those quarters soon.

* * *

Starscream's gaze eventually refocused on his "torturer", but his mind still refused stubbornly to name the sensation he had gone through. BECAUSE OF MEGATRON. But, indeed… The intensity in the optics of the Decepticon Lord revived in the jet the fire that was slowly dying just seconds before. Through his clouded mind, Starscream wondered apprehensively how he would be able to survive any longer if Megatron decided to put him through more "cruelties".

'_Megatron, please…'_ he begged silently, not sure for what.

His spark suddenly thrilled when he realized that Megatron was slowly sinking to him. This time, he knew he was at the mercy of the silver tyrant and prayed that his agony wouldn't last too long.

* * *

Without taking his optics off his prey, Megatron leaned even closer until his own chest brushed against Starscream's. He smiled when he felt the body beneath tremble and suddenly writhe against his when his left hand set on a wing, tracing irregular circles. His own core temperature jumped when the slender body made further contact with his in a more violent arch, while Starscream's face fell on his side, and he bit his lips to stifle a moan. He half succeeded, and Megatron recognized easily pleasure in the muffled "complain".

Now, the situation was not just "interesting"; it was just getting deeply exciting! The way Starscream responded to his "attentions" and the disturbances it caused in their mingled energy fields were… hum…arousing! Not to speak of this delicious feeling of domination flattering his warrior's ego; he was free to make the most of his visibly inexperienced captive. Megatron took advantage of Starscream's head jerking back to trail carelessly his lips and cheek on the obsidian neck he had almost broken some minutes ago. His glossa teased the exposed cables, disturbing their perfect order along the alloyed metal of the throat. A new moan and shiver rewarded his initiative.

"You know that thieves are not tolerated into the Decepticon ranks," he purred into Starscream's audio receptors, part of his face brushing the heat-resisting faceplate of the flyer. Usually cool, it was now boiling. Megatron's desire reached new heights as he realized the effect he had on his lieutenant.

"YEEESS!"

The screamed answer came together another violent squirm, while Megatron pressed stronger on the wings.

"And you know that stealing something from me is usually punished by deactivation…"

Megatron's lips were now tracing Starscream's jaw, savoring the perfection of the line.

"I… YEEEESSS… I… Know…. Megatron… I-"

The Decepticon leader silenced the pathetic croak with his lips, while his hands aroused a new delicious shiver on the ultra-receptive body.

The game was also drowning him too fast and far in his own pleasure. He knew if he didn't slow down, none of them would get anything else but a brutal and unexciting overload. An unacceptable waste of what could be an intense experience.

"You know, I have to punish you for your disloyalty, Starscream…" he said once his lips had abandoned the trembling lip components, to cherish a burning cheek.

His own voice seemed foreign to his audios, while…

…_Strange voices started to echo in his mind, soon playing their usual unnerving concert. _

_Time was to confess the truth; how many times, back to Cybertron, had he received "visits" of recruits on his quarters? Megatron just smiled at this thought; after all he was a "carrying leader". _

'_Motivating troops is important!' he justified. _

_But, how many times Starscream had been paying that kind of visit? _

'_The slagging little… Well… None!' he remembered with anger._

_And then came the deceptively annoying and down-to-hearth question; how many times had he dreamed of having his hands worshiping the body of Starscream instead of leaving dents on it? _

'_Slag those miserable voices! Go away!' Megatron shook his head mentally, refuting the mere idea. 'Worshiping him! Me? I worship nobody, and not a little brat who is more eager to satisfy his ego and ambitions rather than his leader!' _

_To his dismay, the voice just came back, swirling louder and louder in his mind, repeating: 'Tell the truth! Face it! You're craving for him on account of all his flaws, want him as 'yours' and are too stubborn to admit it! Even more to find a way to get him!' _

'_Shut up! Leave me alone!' he barked._

'_Tell the truth! Face it!'_

_Processor twisted by this ranting, Megatron finally gave in to the litany._

'_I beat him because I can't have him… I can't, right, can I?'_

'_I believed there was nothing in the universe the mighty Megatron couldn't conquer… Was it just a legend?' teased the voice, before bursting in a maniacal laugh. His own maniacal laugh, the one stamped 'Megatron has an evil plan in mind'!_

'_Damn it! How dare you? Get out of my head!'_

'_Mwaaah! How can you pretend to conquer the Universe if you're not even able to conquer the One that obsesses you?'_

Megatron felt offended, deeply… But, the voice had hit the nail on the head. He had to wipe out the source of this weakness: Starscream's disobedience.

"I… Me… Megatron…"

The stutter of the breathless, heated Transformer pined under him brought Megatron back to the reality. He lowered his head, drinking unashamedly at the sight of his future possession. Yes, the plan to win this delicate but thrilling conquest was perfect! Unintentionally, his fingers dug in a wing under pure excitation.

"AAAaargh… MEGATROOON!… Please! Oh! PLEASE!"

His name shrieked with so much passion, and the rare enthusiasm of Starscream for punishment, made the Decepticon leader almost lose his mind. The new arch of Starscream's body, sending him powerfully crash against his, didn't help. He eventually found enough strength to cool down his overheating processors and rose to his knees. He felt amused by the look of disappointment blossoming on Starscream's face when their bodies lost contact. A trembling blue hand even tried to capture Megatron's, and would have fallen back in his fragile attempt if he hadn't caught it. Gripping it hard, he realized at the scared look on Starscream's face that his fusion cannon was pointing straight at the Seeker's head. Megatron detached swiftly the disturbing object from his arm and didn't bother when it fell on the berth and rolled away. He then reached his own chest and activated a button. The central panel broke in two, showing the hidden treasure that lied behind: the transparent casing, looking so similar to Starscream's, but sheltering a far more terrible and fiery spark. Megatron felt the fingers enlaced with his tense up, and looking down, saw the optics of his second in command was expressing mixed feelings: desire, fear, uncertainty... He would have taken time to laugh at such a confusion if his spark wasn't going haywire under lusty desires, pushing him to ravish the so wanted Seeker.

Once again, Megatron managed to push away all the haste that would ruin this precious moment. He knew that it had a name, starting by a b, ending with a g, but there would be nobody on the Universe making him word it. He preferred to name it "the rightful conquest of a kingdom" that should have been his for a long time.

He sank slowly back to Starscream, making careful contact with his trembling frame. He knew that Starscream's spark was not accessible yet, and reached gently his face with one hand, and a wing with the other, well decided to make the flyer surrender as quick as possible.

* * *

"You know we have to go through this, Starscream… There is no more escape… You can't go away… Surrender to me…"

The voice was too gentle to fit punishment; was it another trick to drive him crazy and squash him easily? Starscream didn't really mind it. His main concern was actually cooling down before his circuits melt or blow up under arousal.

'_We hate each other, don't we? So, why?'_

His mind rushed when he felt Megaton's lip component attacking again his throat, became so much sensitive after the treatment he had gone through. He knew the next kiss would be for his jaw, then his lips… then… Oh Primus! His reason just faltered at the thought.

'_Do you really hate me? Megatron!'_

"Open your spark to me…" came the soft command, echoing like an answer.

Starscream moaned again the name of his conqueror in complete awe, while his body heat up to the point of no return. He arched up the most violently he had had since everything had begun. His arms shot around Megaton's waist and shoulders, and he hid his face on the silver neck, willing to escape the reality he couldn't process anymore. Strong arms wrapped around his form in a crushing embrace, chasing away part of his turmoil.

Then…

Then, his head fell back and his mouth gapped in a silent cry; a mix of fire and ice, strength and softness, and so many other antithetic feelings already engulfed his spark.

* * *

In his anger and haste of dishing Starscream a "much deserved punishment" and get the disc back, there was just one precaution Megatron had forgotten to take: closing the door of the quarters. That would have been without outcomes if nobody had walked on by… As a matter of fact, some mechs had scouted around, and two pairs of optics were now attentively witnessing the scene from the darkness of the threshold.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were just drowned into the sight of their leaders learning eagerly to 'get along with each other'.

"Well, predictable…" nodded Skywarp through their private COM link, "Their hatred toward each other was too exaggerated to be only hatred."

"You know we will be in danger of termination if one of them sees us? Or comes to know we saw them?" mumbled Thundercracker.

"Hum… Ah, yes… Well… Who do you bet on?"

The optics of Thundercracker blinked.

"Bet? On… What?"

"Yes! Who do you think will black out the first?" asked the black and purple Seeker, looking as serious as if he was discussing about the next raid against the Autobots' headquarters.

His wing mate shook his head in pure disgust.

"Warp', I just can't believe it!"

"Come on TC! Be a little practical! Distractions are rare in this base! Especially, when it implies those two!"

Thundercracker shook again his head to show his general disagreement and looked back at the scene. He noticed the ravished expression of his Air Commander.

"Starscream. He won't last long now…"

* * *

The first thing that Megatron saw when he came back online was dark grey metal, before he understood his head was resting against the helmet of Starscream. The Seeker was still asleep and his body half-pinned under Megatron's. The Decepticon leader stirred a little and had to gather all his remaining willpower to drag himself away from the body he was holding possessively against his. Came back to a sitting position, he checked his systems and the main source of his overload: his spark had returned to calm, and he closed the casing with a satisfied smirk. He then leaned over Starscream chest, looking with curiosity at the now pale blue spark that peacefully rested on its shelter. He knew he shouldn't, but he extended a hand, to brush the beautiful sphere, and withdrew it when a sigh reached his audios. The optics of Starscream flickered before glowing of a deep red.

"Megatron?" the flyer asked. His voice was also inaudible.

"You should close your spark casing, Starscream. That's not safe," Megatron purred, leaning beside him. "Who knows, some 'Cons might want taking advantages from you…"

Starscream's made a weak smile, and stared teasingly at him.

"I'm not joking. Starscream… Do as I say!"

The Seeker complied with this advice and imprisoned his spark behind the safe transparent crystal-like walls. The grin of Megatron grew wider when he decrypted on the optics the same desire as before the merge of their sparks. _'Aren't you overrating your strength, Starscream?'_ he mused, _'You're not even able to move…'._ He was proud at the last thought; at least, despite the long years of inactivity on Earth, he was still potent at the exercise. Maybe too much for a beginner like Starscream; prudence would be wise next time.

"If I were you, young presumptuous, I wouldn't try anything but to recharge…" Megatron murmured as he set his face closer to Starscream's and peered into the red optics. He however avoided too much contact, not willing to ignite a fire the Seeker wouldn't be able to bear.

Starscream nodded slightly, then voiced a muffled; "I will, my leader…"

"Excellent!"

Looking around, Megatron found the various pieces he had ripped off the cockpit and gathered them on the consol close to the berth. He eventually picked up the yellow glass cockpit that had fallen beside the berth, and placed it where it should have never been removed, hiding the blue spark from his still hungry optics. During all those cleaning operations, Starscream's gaze rested on him, a ghost smile brightening his dreamy features.

Once he was done, Megatron leaned again beside Starscream, reaching his audios.

"Here are my orders, and I want you to follow them strictly. No rebuff allowed, otherwise, you'll have to talk directly to my fusion cannon… I want you to recharge enough so you can stand up by yourself. I don't care how long it takes, just recharge… Then go to the repair bay, and have your chest repaired. Do not appear in front of me before you decently look like the cocky and loudmouth second in command of the Decepticon Army I know! Copy?"

He lifted his head and studied the face of Starscream, wondering if he could understand anything of what he was saying. Starscream looked lost in another world, certainly the one their joined sparks had just ventured to. So tempting the memory was, and even more exciting was the possibility to reach it again… here… and now…

'_Hum… Be careful… Don't burn to the ground your new kingdom… He can give so much once healed from your conquest.'_ a voice objected. That was the one that had defied him… Megatron understood why it was the most disturbing of all the vocals he could hear in his head; this one was just speaking with his own voice pattern.

"And don't forget Starscream. I will always give you the measure of your behavior…" he added, his voice lowering to a feeble murmur, "And you know how much I can put my spark into what I do!"

The facial expression of Starscream went even brighter at the last words, and he nodded obediently. He eventually turned his face on the left, took Megatron's hand between his both hands, and rested them on his cheek; looking calm and serene, he switched off his optics.

Speechless, his legendary evil smirk trying to triumph at the corner of his mouth, Megatron didn't even manage to growl in protest to this display of affection. He watched the flyer sinking into a deep recharge until he was sure he was out, then picked up his black cannon and stood without a noise. He just had a moment of confusion when his stare fell on the closed door of Starscream's quarter. Then he shook his head.

'_Of course, it was locked! Irrelevant question, you, morons in my head!'_

Once in the corridor, he excavated his so precious disc from his forearm. While he turned it between his fingers, he just wondered, amused, if the final owner of this seemingly insignificant object would ever meet a so blissful "incident".

**The END**

* * *

Text edited on 2008/7/4


End file.
